First Kiss
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: Natsu accidentally steals Lucy's first kiss, leaving the poor celestial mage traumatized. Feelings never quite knowing to the celestial mage begin to blossom, and leaves her in a tricky situation. Will she confess, or just leave it be to drown in her own emotions? Originally a one-shot, converted into a story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wrote this one for the fun of it. Hope you like :)**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was particularly lively today. Shouts of annoyance and laughter echoed across the guild, as Master Makarov watched from his perch on the second floor railing, a large smile cracking his face as he watched his children fumble around.

A particularly large group in the corner of the guild was gathered, drawing the Master's attention. He narrowed his eyes to get a closer look. Enlarging his ear so he could hear the commotion, he heard something very amusing and listened on.

* * *

"Nooo," The small, digital high schooler pouted, "Come with me,"

Lucy watched as the wide, green eyes of girl on the screen filled up with un-shed tears. She leveled a glare at Natsu as he tried slamming his fingers on Levy's keyboard to no avail.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" she gestured to the small digital girl, her blue hair tied up in matching pigtails, "You're making her cry!"

Natsu's eyes were wide and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried figuring out this death contraption that was Levy's video game, "I don't know!" he snapped back, jabbing an accusing finger to the small girl on the screen, "She wants to go shopping with me, but I don't wanna!"

"Well take her shopping then, damn you!" she retorted, reaching her arms out to snag the laptop from him, but he just shoved her hands away with a scoff.

"I aint going bra shopping with no one, you hear?!" he growled.

Lucy groaned, rocking back onto her heels and running a hand through her soft blonde ribbons, "I give up on you. There's no way in hell you'd ever be able to hold a relationship in reality,"

"Oh, Lu-chan," Levy whispered off from her side, daintily touching the older girls shoulder.

Gajeel grunted a laugh, which they all ignored.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, " It's true! Look at her! She's in tears and he still won't go with her!"

Everyone directed their gaze back to the screen, and sure enough, the girl turned from Natsu, tears streaming down her cheeks, and slowly ran away.

"Wait!" Natsu called out desperately, lunging forward, and catching the screen of the laptop in the palm of his hand, "Come back!"

"She's not going to come back now," Lucy snapped, glaring at the dumbstruck dragon slayer, "You broke her heart, after all…"

Natsu frowned and leaned back in his chair until the front two legs were hovering off the ground. With a huff of annoyance he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away stubbornly, "I didn't want her anyway," he spat.

Levy gasped from Lucy's side, and Lucy just shook her head, a smile threatening to split her face as she watched him refuse his loss.

"Natsu.." she groaned.

Elfman slapped him on the back, startling all of them, "Turning down bra shopping is _man_!" he declared, turning his proud gaze to Natsu.

"What?!" Natsu protested, glaring at everyone in turn, "I'm too good for her anyway!"

Gray barked a laugh, "Yeah, sure,"

Suddenly Natsu shot up in his chair, turning to glower at the ice princess taunting him, "Whatddaya say you fucking ice prick?" he growled, a permanent scowl imprinted on his now pissed off expression.

Gray immediately straightened, holding his head up high at the approaching dragon slayer, "I'm simply saying that you have no chance what-so-ever with any female," he boasted, crossing his arms over his chest while a smug grin took control of his pleased face.

Natsu scoffed, "I think it's the other way around," he turned his head away, flashing a crooked grin at Lucy when he caught her watching.

Gray growled low in his throat, and smashed his forehead against the pink haired mage's, "You wish," he spat, "I've bedded more girls than you can count,"

Natsu ground his forehead into the ice mage's "Fucking ice ballerina," he growled.

Gray's deep blue eyes flashed with anger as he bared his teeth at Natsu, "Fire breathing dope," he spat.

"Popsicle princess!"

"Flame brain!"

"Block headed pervert," Natsu snapped.

Gray laughed bitterly, "I bet you haven't even kissed a girl," he drawled, rocking back on his heels, expression relaxing.

"I have!" the fire mage objected.

Gray cocked an eyebrow at him, " Oh, yeah?" he challenged, "Who?"

Natus stiffened, eyes flicking between Gray and crowd of people that had gathered around them, looking on with mild interest. Gaze settling on Lucy, a cruel smile slipped on his face as he turned abruptly on his heel and strode towards the stellar mage.

Lucy's eyes widened and she took a tentative step back as she watched him approach, eyes darkening. She was just beginning to turn and bolt from the scene when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and draw her closer, fiery hot lips smashing against hers.

A collective gasp ran through the onlookers, and Lucy's eyes slammed open.

Natus's movements were curious and unsteady, and she could easily tell that this, in fact, _was _his first kiss. She was still in a state of shock when he pulled her closer, pressing his body closer to hers.

Lucy groaned quietly low in her throat, and her eyes slowly drifted shut as she let her senses over power her.

A warm tingle erupted down her spine as one of his arms moved from its spot around her waist and trailed up her back before tangling in her hair, sending small pricks of pain through her.

Lucy almost groaned against his mouth when she felt his tongue flick across her lower lip before her brain slammed into over drive and she pushed him away abruptly and breathless.

It was like the air had left her lungs in one giant _woosh_. She leaned over, bracing her hands on her knees when she heard Levy squeal, "Oh, my _god_!"

Her face flamed, the weight of what had just had happened weighing down on her. Lifting her face, she stared at Natsu in disbelief before raising her hand and bringing in down in one resounding _slap _that echoed throughout the entire guild hall.

Emotion sat thick in her throat as she panted, hand burning from the impact.

Natsu was staring at her wide-eyed, slowly bringing a hand up to clutch his bright red cheek, covering up Lucy's hand print.

Tears pooled and threatened to fall. _Natsu had just stolen my first kiss._ Her lower lip began to tremble and she turned and practically bolted from the scene.

* * *

Natsu blinked, watching her retreat before turning back to Gray, who had an expression of disbelief painted across his face.

Gray smacked him upside the head, "What the hell was that you moron?!" he snapped.

Natsu grinned crookedly, "My first kiss,"

Gray just stared at him for a second, then rolled his eyes, "You're such a moron," he groaned, before turning and walking away.

"Lu-chan!" he heard Levy call, and turned to see a mass of blue hair running away after the celestial mage.

Natsu stared after Lucy, who was just entering the hallways towards the washrooms, her sobs echoing in his ears.

He frowned, he had never meant to hurt her. Hell, she kissed him back! With a small shrug, he turned and walked towards the table Gray currently occupied.

* * *

Makarov sat with wide eyes, watching the dramatic scene before him unfold. After a moment of silence, he blinked and turned his head towards where Natsu sat, a silly grin plastered of his face.

Makarov scoffed, the boy would just never learn.


	2. Authors Note

**Helloooo there!**

**So, I've gotten quite a few reviews asking me to continue this story ( Thank you so much! )**

**I just want to say that I love you guys, and I am currently mapping out an actual story version for this one shot. BUT- I'm a fairly busy person, sooo this story will only be a few actual chapters long. It won't be one of those 20 chapter things.**

**I hope you guys still keep watch on this story and review, review, review! **

**See you in a bit,**

**~Shadowed Hunter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Kiss**

**Alrightie, next chapter, here you go! Kind of a short one but, a chapter all the same.**

* * *

Lucy burst through the bathroom doors, the aftermath of what had just occurred weighing down on her.

The celestial mage groaned, and wobbled over to the lone sink, bracing her hands on either side of the smooth, white marble. Her chest chugged, and she fought to keep the dark blush that was spread across her face in check.

The sound of the door swinging open made Lucy straighten up, and shakily wipe her watery eyes, before turning to face a confused Levy straight in the eyes.

Brown eyes connected to brown, then the bluette crossed the bathroom and wrapped Lucy up in a large, comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan." She whispered, rubbing slow circles on the flustered blonde's back.

Lucy melted into the small girl's embrace, digging her face into her shoulder. She bit her lip to prevent a loud sob from escaping.

"Natsu's such an oblivious idiot," she muttered into Levy's shoulder.

Lucy felt Levy's frame vibrate as she laughed, "That he is," she agreed wholeheartedly.

Levy's embrace loosened, and Lucy stepped back from it, arms falling to her sides, "Thanks, Levy." she praised, looking Levy in the face, "I guess I shouldn't stay holed up in here forever."

Levy giggled, "And your forbidden love awaits you."

Lucy turned accusing eyes to the blushing girl in front of her and flicked her on the nose, "No way."

Levy just shrugged and turned away, "Whatever," she sighed, "But soon you'll know I'm right," she finished that off with a saucy wink.

Lucy shook her head and turned to leave the woman's room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lucy found it extremely hard to face Natsu. She avoided him by conversing with Mira, who, knowing the S-class mage's perverted side, wouldn't stop gushing about him. Annoying as it was, it kept her occupied.

Though, when Mira had to leave to serve Wakaba and Macao another round of beer, Lucy was left alone once more. Looking around the guild she saw Levy with her nose stuck in a book, Gajeel hovering over her, Cana was having some drinking contest in the corner with Elfman, who was pounding his chest like a gorilla. Gray was sitting with Natsu and Happy, so that kind of got rid of the Gray option. And who even knew about Erza?

Without realizing it, she was still looking at Gray's table, gaze focused on the fire dragon slayer sitting across the table from him. They were currently having some sort of a thumb wrestling battle with Happy as the referee. As soon as Natsu got his ass creamed, he looked up towards Lucy, as if sensing her stare.

Dark eyes connected into brown, and Natsu smiled crookedly, waving at her.

Lucy jumped, a dark blush spreading over her cheeks, before hastily walking away. She left her stool and bumped into something hard.

A gasp and the widening of her own eyes showed her surprise and she walked straight into the former S-class mage, Juvia. Juvia held a tray of drinks and was probably heading over to where Gray was seated before bumping into the flustered blonde.

Juvia gasped, the tray wobbling violently in her arms, before the drink fell over, sloshing onto Lucy's pale pink top and her matching baby blue skirt.

"J-Juvia is extremely sorry!" the water mage stuttered out.

Lucy levelled her gaze at the mess on her front with a deep sigh. Someone up there was seriously trying to ruin her day. A foul odour rose from her clothes and she cringed back, fingering the bottom of her shirt. The brown substance began to make her shirt stick to her stomach, and she held it out a little bit to prevent the sticking anymore.

Lucy shook her head with a sigh, "It's okay, I should have been more cautious when I stood up."

When she looked up, she saw Juvia had gone extremely still. Her wide jet blue eyes were wide and she held a hand up over her mouth, a dark blush slowly spreading up her face.

"L-Love rival!" she exclaimed, "You're shirt!"

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, it's a bit dirty, isn't it?" she sighed, "I guess it's time I went home."

"N-No! Juvia can see your bra!" Juvia exclaimed even louder, drawing a few curious stares, mostly from perverted men.

Sure enough, Lucy looked down and her black lace lingerie bra stood out extremely against the soaked fabric of her shirt. Lucy's eyes widened, and she quickly crossed her arms across her chest, her face becoming as red as Juvia's.

Juvia averted her gaze, her blue hair swishing around her shoulders.

Cat calls echoed throughout the guild followed by shouts for her to cover up.

Mira hustled over with a small towel dangling between her delicate fingers, "Here," she offered, a small smile on her face.

Lucy accepted the towel gratefully and turned away from the guild, to tie it on. It barely covered her chest, not to mention her bra, when she turned back, Lisanna came up with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Maybe you should go home and clean up," the young take-over mage offered.

Lucy nodded, said a quick thanks to the three girl who helped her, then hurried out of the bustling guild, yearning for the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Steam billowed up from the hot water, and Lucy sank farther into the water, gratefully accepting it's comforting warmth. After the day she's and so far, she deserved a nice, relaxing bath.

Taking a small breath, she dunked her head under the water, slightly cringing at the sudden heat on her face before coming back above the water with a long sigh.

She leaned back and closed her eyes for a bit, revealing in the feeling before twisting around to grab a near by bottle of body wash. Popping the lid open, she squirted some of the cloudy purple liquid into her hand before sitting up and rubbing it over her collar bone, and working her way down.

Once she was all washed and cleaned up, she stood up from the bath, dripping furiously. Stepping out a bit unsteadily, she reached over to her counter and grabbed the fluffy pink towel she had laid out for herself.

Wrapping herself in it securely, she strode out of the bathroom and into her room to change.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned, lounging on her bed.

"Luucy!" Happy drawled, rushing over to her, head first in her blossom.

Lucy whirled surprised, one hand holding the giddy blue cat, and the other holding the pink towel tighter on her body.

"Natsu!" she hollered, reaching over to her dresser and chucking a bottle of hairspray at him, "What do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of here!"

Natsu recoiled at her furious yell, "But you seemed upset today, I just wanted to-"

"Out!" she pointed at the door for emphasis.

"But-" he protested.

"_Out!_"

Natsu frowned and gave her a once over, noticing Lucy clutch the towel closer to her body. He gave a hesitant nod, and turned towards the window.

"Use the door like a normal person!" she exclaimed, glaring at the back of his mess of spiky pink hair.

Natsu turned a glint in his eye, "But I'm not a normal person," he simply said and jumped out.

Lucy stood panting, emotion sitting thick in her chest.

_Oh. My. God._

"Lucy?" a small voice asked, "I'm tired."

Lucy turned her defeated eyes down to the small blue cat nestled to her chest. It wouldn't harm anything if he slept over, would it?

"Come on," she said, even though she walked him over to the bed, "You can sleep here tonight."

Happy flashed her a blinding smile and jumped out of her arms, straight onto her bed.

The small cat was asleep in seconds.

Lucy watched happy sleep for a second, his eyes drifted gently shut, the slight moving of his chest as she slept. The dumb cat had forgotten to pull the blankets over him, so she did that for him, tucking him in.

Turning, she quickly changed into a pair of matching grey flannel pyjamas, and headed back over to the bed, with a small sigh.

Today had definitely taken it's toll on her.

Happy was sleeping right in the middle of herbed, so she gently moved him over and climbed in. Curling up to the young winged feline, she slept the days worries away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo I maybe forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter? -Holds hands up in surrender- Don't kill me! I'll write two this time instead, okay? :) Make you feel better?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character, but I'm working on it!**

**Disclaimer: Εγώ δεν το δικό παραμύθι ή οποιοδήποτε του χαρακτήρα, αλλά δουλεύω σε αυτό! (That's Greek!)**

* * *

A loud, shrill beeping tore Lucy's eyes open and she bolted upright.

A thin cloud of grayish-black smoke coated the room, drifting up Lucy's nostrils and down her gasping throat, making it scratchy and dry.

It was then that she noticed that Happy was gone from his spot sleeping beside her. Panic sparked through her like a flame.

"Happy!" She called out, swinging out of bed. Cupping her hands over her mouth so her voice would project more over the fire alarm, she called the felines name again, "Happy!"

"Lucy!" Happy's broken voice called back, sobbing.

"Happy!" she called back, looking around for him, "Where are you?!"

"Luuucy!" Happy sobbed, voice echoing from her kitchen.

"I'm coming, hold tight!" she called back to him, bringing both her arms up to shield her eyes and mouth from the smoke.

Lucy stumbled into the Kitchen and a blast of heat hit her in the face. She gasped as she felt her cheeks practically burning off. After taking a second for her eyes to adjust, she assessed the situation.

Happy was across the room, hiding in one of Lucy's cupboards, it was open a crack so she could just faintly make out his eye. Crackling and popping noises filled her ears as she slowly made her way towards happy.

Her stove was across from her, and faintly she could see a small frying pan, but what really caught her attention was the fairly large fire licking up her cupboards and demolishing half of her kitchen.

"Happy, we have to get out of here!" she exclaimed, yanking the cupboard open and bring the crying cat into her arms.

Happy buried his face into her nightshirt, tears making the tray fabric turn darker, "I'm sorry, Lucy." he sobbed, "I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep over so I tried to make pancakes."

Lucy hesitated, bewildered, before patting Happy on the head and murmuring soothing words to him.

Lucy bolted to her bedroom, dropping Happy on the bed, and running into the bathroom. Using the small holder for her toothbrush, she filled it with water then walked back to her room to snatch her keys.

Once she reached the threshold of the kitchen, she held the toothbrush holder out at arms length, water sloshing onto her arm.

"Open!" she declared, dipping a golden key into the container of water, "Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

A bright light filled the room momentarily, then Aquarius hovered in her room, glaring at her slightly.

"Aquarius!" she called out, blocking her gaze from the blazing fire, "Fix this!"

The spirit mermaid gave her a smug half smile, and offered a little bow, "Of course," she obliged, raising her vase into the air.

"And don't sweep me-"

Lucy was cut off with Aquarius's very masculine cry of rage as she swung her vase around, water shooting out of it in a long, pressed stream.

The water hit her square in the face, and she was sent flying back a few feet.

As soon as lights stopped dancing behind her eyes, she opened them to a very smug Aquarius hovering beside her.

Aquarius inclined her head, resting her vase atop one shoulder, eyes glinting down at Lucy, "_I_ am going on a _date_ with my _boyfriend_," she pronounced it very clearly, "So don't call me for a few days, okay?"

And on that happy note, she disappeared in a small flash.

The fire alarm abruptly stopped, and Lucy sighed, sitting up, now completely drenched.

"Luucy," Happy's voice sniffled, "I'm sorry, I ruined your home."

Lucy twisted to see the small blue cat waddling up to her and she smiled, holding her arms out for him, which he gratefully accepted.

Happy barrelled into her spread arms, snot and tears both making their way down his tiny face.

"Really," she soothed, smoothing back his pinned ears, "It's all right. I just have to hire workers to fix this up." she gestured to her kitchen.

Happy raised his face and sniffed a small smile on his face, "Thanks, Lucy," he paused then added, "By the way, you look like a drowned rat."

Lucy growled and bopped the cat on the head.

* * *

A defeated sigh escaped her lips, feet shuffling, as she glared at the innocent request board at Fairy Tail.

_Well, this is just great._

After scanning it for a while, she shook her head and turned, defeated and tired, towards the bar.

Slumping down on a stool, she waved Mira over and asked for a strawberry milkshake, which the bar maiden hurried to get ready.

Once the milkshake was placed firmly in front of her, Lucy raised her head to meet the worried blue gaze of MiraJane.

Mira leaned across the bar, wiping excess milkshake off her hands with a small tea towel, "You alright Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy groaned and bonked her head on the counter, making the terrifying S-class mage jump.

"_No_, everything is _so _not okay!" she whined, "Half my kitchen burned down and I don't have any money to pay for the repairs, not to mention my _rent_!"

Mira smiled softly, drawing her eyebrows in in concern, "My, my." she hummed, "What happened to your kitchen?"

She levelled a glare a Mira, "Happy decided to make pancakes."

The bar maiden sputtered a laugh, the stifled it, but her eyes were still smiling.

_Traitor._

"Did you think about a job?" Mira asked.

Lucy gave a glum nod, "Yeah, but there's no job with enough pay to cover the damage."

Mira's eyes widened a fraction before exclaiming, "Wait here!"

Lucy furrowed her brow, watching Mira disappear around the bar with a dramatic swish of hips and hair.

A few seconds later Mira returned holding a small black piece of paper.

"This one just came in today!" she declared, holding it out towards Lucy, who took it hesitantly, "Isn't it perfect?!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Mira!" she gasped, standing up abruptly, not bothering to fix the stool as it toppled over, "You're so amazing!" she squealed, "I'll take this!" Lucy declared, whirling on the spot and bolting out the large, double doors.

* * *

**Soo what job is Lucy going on? Hmmm... **

**Sorry, this is another shortie.**

**I promise I'll try to make the next one longer... if you review. Buahahhahahahahahaha! I'm evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes chappie four! ^_^ Wow, a chapter a day. That's a new record for me.**

**Disclaimer: liaT yriaF nwo ton od I (I do not own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

Lucy smiled, settling back into her seat on the train. Her job required a trip to Acalypha, she just desperately hoped that it wasn't anywhere near the trade centre Love&Lucky, that place held way too many bad memories for her.

The train bumped, sending Lucy's bag off of the bench she currently occupied and out onto the floor.

"Damn," she muttered, bending over to pick up her fallen blue bag.

Lucy could've easily placed her bag down at the cargo car and the back of the train, but it was too much of a hassle, so it came with her.

As soon as she had it picked up, she placed it at the end of the bench and scooted down. Swiftly swinging her legs up, Lucy settled onto the bench, laying down, using her bag as a pillow. It wasn't the best pillow in the world, but it was definitely better than a cold, rock hard bench.

Shifting, she looked out the small round window in her car. The sun was setting and darkness was beginning to cast over the earth in a drape.

Lucy's eye lids drooped and she cuddled in closer to her bag. Acalypha was still a few hours away, no harm getting some sleep in the meantime.

* * *

A large hand shook her shoulder, and Lucy shrunk away from it.

Lucy moaned, digging her face tighter into her bag, "No," she murmured, muffled by her bag, "Five more minutes."

"Um, ma'am?" an un-familiar voice asked,"We've docked at Acalypha."

"Hm?" she asked, raising her head to see an attendant standing in her car.

He looked at her and smiled and Lucy's heart nearly stopped. He was drop dead gorgeous.

A halo of blonde hair sat proudly atop his head, matching his electric blue eyes that were currently shinning with amusement. He wore a dark, navy blue jacket that all of the workers wore lined with buttons. Usually Lucy wouldn't have thought anything about a worker's clothes, but _boy_ did that jacket hug him in all the right places. And the best thing of all, he looked to be only a few years older than the celestial mage.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Do I have an eyelash on my cheek?" he asked.

Lucy snapped out of her daze, "Huh, what?"

He grinned "'Cause you keep staring."

A dark blush spread across Lucy's face, "Uh, y-yeah, under your left eye."

The boy's grin widened further, but he didn't move to rid himself of the 'eyelash', "Uh-huh," he cast a suspicious gaze at Lucy, "We've reached Acalypha, and will be ported for thirty minutes before leaving for Rutherford."

Lucy cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away from his deliciously hot body, "Yes, um, this is my stop. I'll be getting off."

The boy crossed an arm across his waist and gave a slight bow, "Allow me to attend to your baggage."

Lucy's blush increased tenfold, putting any tomato to shame. She hugged her arms across her chest, suddenly self-conscious, a frown planted firmly on her face. It's always the good looking ones who are perverts.

Noticing Lucy's reaction, the man tipping his head back and barked out a laugh, "I meant you're bag," he chuckled, gesturing to her pillow.

Lucy's eyes widened, "I-I knew that!" she countered.

He smiled, and bent over to pick up her bag, "Of course you did, ma'am."

"Smartass," she muttered under her breath, catching his wide grin widen even further.

"Well," she declared, standing up, "Let's go."

The boy nodded, and they exited the cabin together.

* * *

"Stupid addresses" Lucy muttered, veering off the street and into a nearby cafe to get better directions.

It was a fairly quaint cafe, a pastel colour theme, with small daisy stick-ons plastered on the wall. A few customers sat here and there, talking to one another, or their nose dug in a book.

"Um, excuse-me?" she asked, approaching the counter.

A girl who looked to be about seventeen wiped her hands with a tee towel, then turned to face Lucy, a bright smile on her face, "What can I get you?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head, and placed the job request on the counter, "Actually, I was hoping you could direct me here," he said, point at the bottom towards the requester's address.

The young girl leaned over, chestnut brown hair falling down to frame the sides of her head, "11385 Renwool Dr.," she read aloud, then hesitated, looking up at Lucy, "Are from out of town?" she asked, curious.

Lucy frowned, then nodded, "Yes. But if you could direct me in the right direction, it would be really helpful-"

"Head straight," the girl interrupted, "It's the counts manor your heading to. Believe me, you'll see it from a mile away."

Lucy hesitated, and nodded, "Thanks," she said, retrieving the flier and exiting the shop.

_Head Straight._

She headed back out to the street and headed the direction the young girl had told her; straight.

* * *

Lucy gaped, staring up. That girl wasn't kidding, this place was _huge._

It was the size of about seven houses easy. The main section of the mansion was a large square-like building with a triangular roof, topped off with a protruding entryway held together by four large white pillars.

The back of the main section branched off into two sections that had the shape of an upside down 'u'. It was easily twice the size of the mansion Lucy grew up in.

The driveway was a mystery in it's self. There was a large circular garden in the middle, and smack dab in the middle was a large, absolutely beautiful water fountain with white marble doves perched on top. It was rimmed with trees and various bunches of flowers.

Road stretched around the circular garden, in an O shaped driveway.

At the very front, where Lucy stood, was a large black gate with spikes at the top, easily three or four times the size of Lucy herself.

A static noise brought her attention, and Lucy found herself looking at a small voice transmitter equipped with a small camera that was currently trained on her.

"Name yourself," a deep masculine voice commanded.

Lucy frowned, not like being told what to do, but obliged anyways, "Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail," she said, holding up her right hand to show her pink mark of Fairy Tail, "I've come on behalf of this job request," she said, reaching behind her to pull out the black flier.

"Hold on a moment," the voice replied. Lucy could hear murmuring in the background, before the voice came back on,"Welcome to Count Duckshaw's Manor," it said.

A loud creak drew her attention and she saw that is was the front gates slowly opening.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy passed through the gates, and started off down the driveway, hearing a faint 'click' as the gates shut behind her.

When Lucy approached the doorway, there was a tall man in a typical black suit waiting for her. He held the smile of a cheater and the eyes of a crow.

She didn't like him one bit.

"Welcome," he said, and Lucy immediately recognized him as the voice over the transmitter, "We've been expecting you, Lucy Heartfillia."

A shiver crept up her spine, but she forced it down.

She walked up the front steps, and the butler waved her in. A clap from behind made Lucy jump, until she realized that it was just the butler.

Two twins maids scurried up to him, and the butler regarded them with cold malice, "Prepare Mrs. Heartfillia for seeing our master, and be quick about it."

The twins maids both bowed in union, their belly-button length blonde braided hair, falling to their knees, "Right away," they both said, and stepped forward to guide Lucy into the dressing room.

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror with wide, brown eyes.

The dress she wore was a large, floor length pink dress with various ruffles died lighter shades of pink and with a white sash slung across her skirt, tied into a bow.

The dress also came with a light choker made of pink ruffled fabric, held together with a red ribbon tied into a bow at the front.

Her blonde hair was pulled up into a neat bun, lined with pearls and a loop of blood red ruffled fabric.

All in all, she looked beautiful.

Lucy hated it.

Wearing this dress reminded her of the Heartfillia concern and her father. She wanted to take it off right away, but resisted.

The maids squealed, clapping their dainty hands together, "You look so beautiful, miss!"

Lucy smiled,and held up her skirts to turn and face the twin maids, "Thank you."

"You should be honoured, Ms. Lucy," one of the maids said.

The other one nodded her head energetically and finished the sentence for her sister, "This is the master's late wife's dress."

Lucy hesitated, giving herself one more once over, "I feel extremely honoured," she smiled turning back to the twins.

"Now," they said together, "We shall show you to our masters study."

Lucy nodded, and followed the two maids out of the dressing room.

As they walked, Lucy began to see slight differences in the maids, for example, one was a few inches shorter than the other.

"May I inquire as to your names?" Lucy asked, and both the maids paused.

"I'm Maria," the shorter one said, then gestured to her sister, "And this is Jocelyn. We are twin sisters."

Lucy smiled, "Nice to meet you, Maria and Jocelyn," she greeted, making the girls giggle and turn to hide their blushes.

Suddenly they stiffened and stopped walking, almost causing Lucy to walk straight into them.

"We are here," they said, tone completely different, cold even.

Lucy stopped, then blinked and nodded, walking into the wide, open doors.

Then Lucy saw why their attitudes had changed.

The butler approached her with a dazzling smile, holding his hand out which she slowly took. He lead her into the room.

* * *

**There was originally more to this chapter, but I split it up into two chappies. It was too long :S**

**Sooo, did you figure out her job? Try and guess! :3**

**Review, review, review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes chapter five!**

**You guys are so awesome, I think you guys deserve some sundaes! What do you think? -Lays out a sundae bar- Help yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't gotten Hiro Mashima to hand Fairy Tail over to me yet, but he's currently tied up in my basement, so he should budge soon!**

* * *

Saying the study was huge wouldn't even describe it.

The study was about the size of a small house alone. There were two floors to it, the first floor was a wrap around wooden walkway cluttered with dusty books and ladders. All along the walls on the walkway were bookshelves unpin bookshelves upon bookshelves.

In front of Lucy was a giant wooden staircase that lead down to the second floor, which had a large desk with scattered paperwork, a fireplace, and a living room.

Not kidding, _a living room. _

"Down we go," the butler said, clutching my hand in his gloved one and gently guiding me down the staircase.

I obliged, and allowed him to guide me down the stairs and towards the living room.

"Take a seat on one of these couches, if you may, miss. My master will be down momentarily." He shot me a polite but eerie smile, gave a quick bow, then turned and walked off.

While waiting, Lucy busied herself by flipping through the stacks of magazines that were on the coffee table in front of her. Much to her despise, they were all books on economy, money making and managing, and even one called ' 100 hundred methods to be a tip top parent!'.

Lucy felt a stab of sadness overcome her when she read that title.

Setting the books down, she leaned back on the couch and waited for the requester to show his face.

It took maybe ten minutes before a short man in a dark brown suit walked in, shutting the door on the lower level loudly behind him. Without even acknowledging Lucy's presence, he strode over to the desk at the corner of the room and sat down, switching on the lamplight.

Lucy stared at him for a second, watching the light from the lamp set his ginger hair aflame. His eyes were pale green, a very unusual colour, and he had slight stubble lining his jaw.

Suddenly he sat up, setting his pen down and glaring over at Lucy, "Come here, let's speak."

Lucy frowned, she reminded him too much of her father before she had run away. Cold, mean, and merciless.

But, being the one getting paid, she did as he said.

Gingerly standing up, so she wouldn't crush the bows on the beautiful dress they had lent her, she made her way over to the desk and sat down in the chair across from him.

The Count cleared his throat and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together in front of him, "You have come because of my request?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "I have," she said matter-of-factly, "May I inquire as to some of the greater details?"

The man looked up at her, green eyes flashing a second with remorse before hardening all over again, "As the request I have sent out said, my daughter was taken from her very own bed last night." Lucy bit her lower lip and averted her gaze, "We believe that using some method, these robbers snuck into _my_ mansion, drugged her so she wouldn't wake up, then dragged her out." He looked away with shame, "I am ashamed to admit that I let such a minor thing slip past my security breaches, but we are currently finding a way to tighten our shields."

_Minor thing?_

Lucy gave a deep sigh, lost in thought, "Have you come up with any conclusions?"

He glared at her, "None of which I am to share with you, little girl."

Lucy bristled, offering the count a heated glare of her own, "If I am to save your daughter, I will need to know these things, my lord." she snapped, sitting up straighter.

The Count inclined his head, sizing up Lucy, "Are you sure your qualified to take on a job of this magnitude?"

Lucy suppressed another snap, who did this guys think he was?! She didn't care if he was the freaking lord of the world, she was here to save his _daughter_ for crying out loud!

"I assure that I am. It would not be a wise decision to look down upon Fairy Tail."

He looked at her, staring. A few beats passed by, and he sighed, "Perhaps not. Unfortunately, we do not know many details, only that they have made their way through the forest behind our mansion."

"And how do you know this for certain?"

"We've found muddy footprints in her room that come from a nearby swamp in the woods behind this mansion."

Lucy nodded, "I see," she gestured to him to continue, but he simply shook his head.

"I am afraid that is all the information I can offer you at the moment. I will give lodgings and food for tonight, but after that you will be on your own, do you understand?"

"Wait!" Lucy said quickly, and the count's gaze turned curious, "About the uh.. reward?"

He cocked an eyebrow, but nodded, "If my daughter comes back in a condition good enough to bare the heir to my company, I shall pay you your million jewel."

Lucy squealed, clapping her hands together, "Great!"

* * *

"Here you are, miss," Maria said, holding up a candle light, "This will be your room for the night,"

Lucy nodded and wandered in.

The room was simple, surprisingly. A king sized bed stood proud up against one wall, and on either side was a black nightstand, one holding a lamp, and the other a large book. Most likely a bible. A large window was on the far wall, covered with black drapes, and a grey dresser was pressed against the opposite wall of the bed.

In the far corner of her temporary room, she and a bathroom, which was great. Lucy was absolutely dying for a shower.

"We shall be by in the morning to wake you up," Jocelyn, informed, before grabbing her sister and dragging her out of the bedroom with her.

The door closed with a slot 'click' behind them.

The second the door closed behind them, Lucy squealed, threw her bag in a corner and leapt into the bed.

"Ah," she sighed, snuggling into the ridiculously soft bed, "This is the life."

Turning her head to the side slightly, she took a look at the scenery her window offered. It gave her a perfect view of acres of rolling hills, with the forest Lucy was expected to search in the background.

She sighed again in peaceful bliss, Natsu would have loved it here.

She giggled remembering that last time they went to a mansion together, was the Duke sure surprised when Natsu broke the front doors down and burst through with a giant roar.

Groggily getting up and walking over to her bag, she stripped herself out of the dress they hand lent her, dressed herself in one of her over-sized tee-shirts and some boxer shorts, before heading back to the bed and climbing in.

Stretching her arms above her head, feeling the welcoming warmth burn through her arms, she curled up and in the covers, falling into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

**And the mystery job is revealed! What do you think will happen next? Tell me in the reviews! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I was away for a few days, but I'm back!**

**Just to let you know, I've posted a new NaLu one-shot called Jealousy. It would mean the world to me if you check it out and review. **

**Summary of Jealousy: **Lucy has a new boyfriend, unaware of the dragon slayer staring at her with shattered eyes. Will Natsu make a move, or just drown in his sorrow? One-shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy sighed, rubbing her weary and sore eyes.

Maria and Jocelyn had hoisted her out of bed _waay_ too early in the morning. Like seven am. Insane.

She had eaten a small but incredibly delicious meal of bacon and eggs and now is in the middle of a heated argument with the magical council.

"What do you mean I can't continue my job?!" she exclaimed, "This is _my_ job!"

Lahar bristled, glaring at the small celestial blonde, "Know your place," he chastised.

"And you should know to not look down on Fairy Tail!" Lucy snapped right back.

Lahar's eyes blazed with anger, and opened his mouth to speak when a large tanned hand fell atop his shoulder. He hesitated and leaned back, as Dranbolt leaned forward, whispering something into the captains ear.

Anger swirled in the pit of Lucy's stomach. Like hell they were going to take this job away from her! Not when she needed the cash so desperately!

Finally Lahar straightened and pursed his lips into a thin white line.

Finally he sighed, and looked back up at Lucy, "Very well," he said stiffly, "You may continue your quest for half a day, and if there are no results by then, the magical council takes over," he hesitated before adding, "Be glad you have friends on the council, mage."

And on that happy note he turned and briskly walked away, followed by a smiling Dranbolt who paused and winked at Lucy before continuing on.

Lucy sighed deflated. Okay, half a day. Not too bad.

* * *

_He grimaced, glaring at the celestial mage as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder then turned to smile at him. _

_She wasn't supposed to have been able to reason with Lahar, that was the reason he had called the council and informed them of their kidnapping anyway!_

_Maybe he underestimated the bubbly blonde._

_He sighed and shook his head, but straightened when Lucy's bob of blonde hair turned towards him._

_Flashing a glittering smile that was full of malice, he stepped forward and offered his arm, which she accepted, looping her own through his._

_He looked away, surprising a growl, he was going to have to find a way to deal with this nuisance before she gets any lead on his team's locations. _

* * *

Lucy's arm was loose in the butlers, and she stared up at him while he looked away, entire body rigid.

She didn't trust this guy one bit. She didn't know why, he hadn't done anything yet, but she just didn't trust him.

The butler turned back to her, and he offered her a tight, closed-mouth smile before speaking.

"There is a back road not to far from here that leads to the forest, I will drive you there but then you will be on your own, do you understand?"

Lucy nodded, thinking back to when the Count had used the same words towards her, "Yes."

It was about a five minute walk until the car came into view and _boy_ was it a_ nice car._

It was a white convertible with decal flames spewing up one side. Strangely, the red and orange flames and the white paint job of the car went together very well.

They approached the car, and the butler went first, politely opening the door for Lucy.

Lucy got in and buckled up, followed by the butler.

Putting the car in drive, they drove.

An awkward silence settled over the car until the butler spoke up, "What kind of magic do you use?" he asked, then quickly added, "If you mind my asking, of course."

Lucy hesitated. She didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to seem rude so she answered, "I'm a celestial mage."

The butler's eyes widened, and he turned towards Lucy, "A celestial mage?" he asked, "You're the first I've encountered."

Lucy giggled like a little girl then stopped, a dark blush spreading a across her face.

Lucy cleared her throat like an idiot, "Is that so?" she asked, failing to sound un-interested.

"Do you have any of gates of the zodiac?" he inquired.

Lucy bristled, stiffening, "What's with all the questions suddenly?" she muttered.

The creepy butler stumbled an apology and turned back to the wheel, a silence once again draping over the car.

The forest got closer and closer, until finally the car stopped on the threshold, and the butler leaned back in his seat, "This is as far as I take you," he said, staring out at the forest. He paused then turned to look at her, "Good luck," he said, voice of of sincerity.

Lucy felt a stab of guilt for suspecting him, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Quickly saying her thanks, she unbuckled, got out of the car, then watched him pull a u turn then drive off, dirt spraying in it's wake.

With a determined nod, Lucy reached down towards her key ring and pulled out a key with two familiar bulges on the top.

Grasping it, she ripped it off the key ring, and thrust it into the air, "Open!" she declared, "Gate of the twins!" she twisted it in mid air as if unlocking the air, "Gemini!"

In an instant GemiLucy stood beside her with a wide smile, and a salut, "Hello, princess!" she chirped.

Lucy shot them a small smile, "How many times have I told you? You don't need to call me Princess, Lucy is just fine."

GemiLucy laughed, "But your blush when we call you by that name is amusing!"

Lucy's almost non-existent blush went full blown, as she stared.

Shaking her head, she instructed, "As much as I love seeing my duplicate, I need you two to change back into your original form."

GemiLucy gave a curt nod and in a poof two small blue spirits hovered by her head, both with identical black-ringed eyes and two small strands of hair standing proud on top of their heads. The only thing that told them apart was their small orange and black shorts they wore.

"Gemi and Mini," Lucy said, turning her determined gaze to them and her spirits unconsciously straightened, caught by Lucy's determined state, "Are you able to expand your hovering capabilities?" she asked.

They both nodded, "Yup!" they chirped in union.

Lucy smiled, "Good. I need you two to float up above the trees and look for any sign of people. There are probably two or more adults leading a small girl with auburn hair and is most likely tied up. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Gemi confirmed the same time Mini laughed and gave another small Salut.

With no further word, they floated up above the trees and beyond.

Lucy sighed, and rested up against one of the tree trunks as she waited.

It took maybe fifteen minutes until the twins floated back down in front of her, both frowning "Head East," they said.

Lucy nodded, frowning at their agitated state, "Are you two okay?" she asked, honestly worrying about them.

Gemi offered her a small smile, "Don't worry about us,"

Mini finished, "Just about yourself."

Lucy's frown deepened, "How can I not worry about about my friends?"

They both paused and looked at her before smiling, this time wide and proud, "Virgo would be a wise choice," they praised, "She's fast," and just like that they disappeared in a poof.

Lucy sighed and reached down to her key ring, this time pulling out Virgos key and beckoning her.

Virgo appeared instantly, the shackles on her wrists tinkling as the lifted an arm in a bow, "Hime," she stated, "Punishement time?"

Lucy levelled a sigh and waved her off, "No, no." Virgo eased back, "I'm chasing a few robbers, they have small girl with them. Gemi and Mini tracked them down and told me to head East. Could you take me?"

Virgo nodded and scooped Lucy up, ignoring her owner's shriek.

In a cloud of dust Virgo took off, Lucy shrieking and clutching to the back of her spirits neck the entire way.

Suddenly Virgo stopped, and dropped Lucy on her stomach in a bush, and she followed.

Lucy landed with an oof, dirt staining her white tank.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, gesturing to her top, "You got my-_mmf_!"

Virgo's hand clamped over her mouth and she turned to face Lucy, "We're here," she stated simply and Lucy shut up.

Sure enough, muffled voices drifted back to her, obviously male.

"Dude, let's take a break!" a voice wheezed.

A muffled protest answered, but Lucy couldn't make it out.

"No, way guys!" another guy answered, "For all we know they have people watching us right now!"

She heard a huff.

Peeking through the bushes, Lucy made an assessment of the situation.

There were three men, all tall and muscular. If it were a physical fight she'd definitely be in trouble, but thank god she was a mage.

One of the men looked Irish, he had fiery red hair and a matching goatee. The other two both had black hair and, from what she could see, had no guild insignias on their body, so there was no proof they were mages.

Then she saw her.

Lucy nearly gagged on the spot, and Virgo, blue eyes swirling with rage, rested a dainty hand on Lucy's back and awkwardly patted.

The kidnapped girl was standing, fully awake, but her face and arms were covered in bruises and a rope was tied across her chest, leading out on a single strand which the irish-looked thug head like a leash. They were walking her like a dog.

Lucy growled low in her throat. Every muscle in her body burned to take action, to jump them and make them regret ever messing with Count Duckshaw's daughter, but just before she could take action of any sort she heard Virgo cry out and the next thing she new, her spirit had a dagger sunk into her stomach, bleeding rapidly.

"Virgo!" she cried out, standing up from her hiding place and cradling the bleeding spirit.

"Princess-" the maid wheezed, "I'm sorry, I must take an emergency le-" she doubled over and coughed up blood, then disappeared.

Lucy froze staring at the splatter of blood on the ground.

The voices she head heard from the men earlier were all quieted, and she knew they saw her.

Hands shoved her from behind and she landed in the dirt, skimming her knees. Crying out as her chest skimmed across the ground, and hacking as she swallowed a mouthful of dry, making her throat all dry and nasty.

"Well, well," an all too familiar voice crooned, "Look what we have here."

* * *

**Well, who is the traitor? Pretty obvious, I think but let's see if you can figure it out in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, this one was oober fun to write.**

**Did you check out my other one-shot Jealousy? No? Well, you should!**

**Disclaimer: 私はどのような方法でフェアリーテイルを所有していない。****(I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway.)**

**Google translate is amazing x3**

* * *

"It seems we having a peeping tom," a cold voice laughed, sending chills down Lucy's spine.

Lucy spat on the ground, very ladylike, and turned to see the new attacker.

The Butler stood above her, midnight hair flittering in the slight breeze. He glared down at her, dark brown eyes rock hard and coated with amusement. His lips were settled in a wide, cruel smile, pearly whites flashing.

A laugh sounded from behind her, and two of the men stood tall, hunkering over to where she was on the ground, eyes glinting.

Lucy shivered, trying not to think about what was going through their minds.

The Butler sighed, sliding his arm down. Lucy heard a light _shing_ then a brand new, deadly sharp dagger was clutched in his palm.

Terror gripped her heart, and she narrowed her eyes, squirming up into a kneeling position.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," the butler cooed, running his fingers over the blade of his dagger, "My name is Uzumata, Kosho. But let's drop the formality, and just call me Kosho, okay?" He flashed a cold grin and kneeled down in front of her Lucy.

Lucy grimaced, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling as she averted his gaze. She felt a coolness on her left cheek as he caresses her cheek with his dagger. A share jab of pain made her suck in her breath as his dagger nicked her.

"Since we're such good friends," he finished in a whisper, then laughed and straightened up.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?" Lucy spat, glaring up at the sneering butler.

He sighed, and shrugged his shoulder, "What can I say?" he asked, innocently.

"How could you do this?! She's a _child!_"

Kosho glared down at her, "How?" he spat menacingly, "Easily. Women, children, then make no difference to me." Lucy growled low in her throat and Kosho gaze turned amused, "It took years of planning of course, I had to gain the Count's trust. Then finally when I had gained it, I made my move."

One of the other thugs barked a laugh and slapped his friend on the back, "That's Kosho for you! Cold to the core!"

Lucy put the puzzle pieces together in her head, "There's no way you could've pulled off kidnapping his daughter in the middle of the night," she realized slowly, "Unless you're a mage." she turned bewildered eyes up to him, catching his smirk.

Straightening one of his arms, he pulled his sleeve up a tiny bit, revealing a dark brown insignia that looked like a half sun, squared off with a small circle in the centre in the middle of his wrist.

"I am," he agreed, nodding his head in acknowledgment, "Succubus Eye's S-class shadow mage Kosho Uzumata at your service" he gave a small bow that made the men around her snicker, and Lucy's gut clenched in anger.

Lucy grit her teeth, edging her hand back to her key ring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he sang, and Lucy froze.

Kosho stepped forward, and his shadow hovered over her. Lucy watched as it began to ripple like water, than a small sharp tip began to mild out of it, and extend until a full sword made of shadows was hovering in the air before her, tip pointed at her throat.

"One move and it's bye-bye birdie." he snickered.

"Bye-bye birdie" one of his friends laughed.

Lucy dropped her hand in defeat. She was overpowered.

She shook her head and let out an almost amused laugh. She should've listened to Lahar. Her, up against an S-class mage? And the fact that she couldn't even make a move towards her keys made her completely helpless.

There was else to do except go along to her captive's wishes.

"What's so funny?" Kosho spat, and kneeled down, dark brown eyes glaring into doe brown.

Lucy met his gaze un-flinching.

"Tremble in terror," she growled, "Fairy Tail will find you, and they will avenge me."

Kosho's eyes hardened and he eased back, tipping his head back in a laugh, "Those washed up sprites up against Succubus Eye? Ha! Don't make me laugh." He tipped his head up and one of his jockeys, "Take her keys," he growled, down to business.

Lucy stiffened as she felt a hand move to her hand and unlatch her key ring. Tears sprung to her eyes, they had her, and now they were taking away eighteen of her friends too.

"Cry!" he laughed as the tears began to cascade over her cheeks.

A large force hit her from behind and Lucy double over, landing on her stomach and the kick hit it's mark. A laugh sounded and suddenly the two thugs were on her, kicking, slapping punching.

Lucy cried out and blood spurted out of her mouth in clots.

He screamed out her pain as a heeled boot ground into the back on her head, pressing her face into the dirt.

Distantly, she heard the girl she was supposed to rescue screaming for her.

The mens laughter rang through the night, filling Lucy's ears as she sobbed massive sobs with a heaving chest. Her lips parted against the dirt and she started wailing as the pain become unbearable.

Then it stopped.

She heard grunts of pain and a pissed of voice yell, "What the hell have you done to my master?!"

Lucy gasped, lifting her head slightly and rolling over painfully onto her back.

Loke stood there, face contorted in rage. He clenched his teeth, and brought a hand in front of him, clenching it into a fist, while clutching at his wrist with the other.

"Oh, regulus," he chanted, a golden magical circle appearing beneath his feet, "Ruler of the stars. Lend me your power."

The light blazed up, and Loke cried out, shifting his hands to in front of him as another magic circle appeared, "Regulus Impact!" he cried out, and a Lion made out of pure light erupted from the circle and zoomed towards Kosho.

Kosho cursed, and dodged, but dodged too late and got hit in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards, cracking over a tree.

It was then that Lucy realized that the three thugs who had accompanied Kosho were laying on the ground, groaning.

And that her key ring had landed barely a foot from where she lay.

Lucy's sore body cried out her protest as she reached out and painfully clutched her rings. Bringing them back towards her with a grimace, she began flipping through them.

Virgo couldn't be summound due to her current state, but the rest should be dependable.

"Capricorn!" she cried out, thrusting his key into the air, followed by another, "Cancer!"

In a flash both her spirits were by her side, Capricorn assessing her injuries while Cancer fussed with her messy hair.

"Capricorn!" She ordered, "Help Loke!" Capricorn nodded and dashed off to where the Lion and the shadow mage fought, "Cancer!" Cancer stilled his hand in her now brushed hair, "Untie the Counts daughter."

While her spirits went off on their tasks, Lucy lay on the ground, breathing shallowly and squeezing her eyes shut against the pain and her magical drain.

She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

* * *

**Well? Do you hate me yet? I hope not c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaaay for fast updates. Woot woot!**

**Natsu: Where am I? I'm one of the main characters!**

**S-H: You'll be in soon, don't worry.**

**Gray: Shut yer trap, you greedy flame brain.**

**Natsu: Who called you, popsicle?**

**Gray:WHY YOU-**

**S-H: Heh, uh, guys...**

**Natsu and Gray: WHAT?!**

**S-H:-Trembles in fear.- Nevermind...**

**Disclaimer: Ne yazık ki, kendi Fairy Tail yok.**

* * *

_The blue lights of the celestial world danced before Loke and his counterpart as they walked down the path to a very fancy restaurant._

_His new flavour of the week was a tall brunette with hair that cascaded over her shoulders in waves. She wore a tight green dress that was typical for pixies to wear, along with a small crown made of roots, looking much like the one Aquarius wore around her own head._

_The girl turned towards him, small antlers glinting on her forehead as she turned to wink at him._

_Loke grit his teeth and looked away, concentrating on keeping the already present bulge in his pants to become any bigger._

_The girl laughed, the sound coming out like a steady streamy of glistening water._

_One moment he was having the time of his life, about to bang one of the hottest sprites the spirit world had to offer, and the next, he was ripped out from beside the dangerously sexy girl and cast into one of the familiar visions he had so many times._

_The air was foggy, as always in a vision, making it harder to see. But finally when he saw the situation, his pants completed deflated and anger gripped his stomach._

_Four tough men stood in the middle of a forest, two of them laughing their asses off while the other two busied themselves with kicking, punching, and slapping a poor person on the ground._

_Loke growled, and stepped forward to interfere, but the vision rippled dangerously like water, threatening to dissipate._

_Then he was confused, why was he sent here? Beatings happen all the time, as terrible as they are._

_Then he noticed the colour of the victim's hair. Blonde._

_Terror clenched his heart as he leaned a bit closer for a better a look._

_Lucy's screaming sobs echoed throughout the forest as they men relentlessly attacked her._

_Loathing like he had never felt before began to brew inside of him, then he was roughly cast out of the vision and back to his date, who was babbling on about some nonsense, totally un-aware of the traumatizing event that had just occurred._

_"I have to go!" he snapped, ripping his hand out of the girls hand, which earned a surprised 'hey!'._

_"What-?" she stuttered._

_Loke ignored her, closing his eyes and concentrating on channeling Lucy's power through him before thrusting his gate open and passing through it._

_Landing in a crouch in the familiar forest, Loke let out a lethal growl and attacked the two men attacking his master relentlessly, using only physical power._

_One of his fists connected with the underside of a thugs chin, while his foot made contact with the other's crotch. They both fell gasping in pain and surprise to the ground. Fast footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned just in time to dodge a well placed kick, then lunged forward, tackling the other man to the ground before knocking him out with his fists._

_Lucy's pained groan drifted to his ears, and he straightened, navy blue eyes shinning with malice. He straightened his suit jacket, which was beginning to wrinkle from his fight, and crackled his knuckles in front of him._

_"What the hell have you done to my master?!" he roared, eyes narrowing on the last guy left, who had his arms crossed in a smug smile._

_Loke growled and clenched his fist in front of him, bracing it with his other arm, "Oh, Regulus." he chanted, and a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, shinning up on him, "Ruler of the Stars. Lend me your power." Shifting his hands in front of him expertly, he cried out, "Regulus impact!"_

_A large lion burst from his hands and he snickered as it hit it's target, sending him flying back and cracking a tree in half. His opponent groaned, and stumbled back up to his feet before turning up to glare menacingly at the lion._

_"Capricorn!" he heard Lucy call out, "Cancer!"_

_Two small flashes of light, a murmured conversation, then Capricorn was in his battle stance at his side, preparing to fight._

_This man reeked of dark magic, and, as much as he hated it, Loke accepted Capricorns help gratefully._

_One side of the field, Loke and Capricorn charged, and on the other, the dark mage charged at them._

_"He's a shadow mage!" Lucy's desperate and strained voice called out to them._

_Loke grunted and jumped out of the way as he saw a sliver of a shadow slice across the ground towards him._

_"Lions brilliance!" He called out, raising his arms in the air._

_Blinding light streamed over everything, and everyone except the lion himself had to close his eyes. All shadows in a half mile radius were dissipated in an instant._

_"Capricorn!" he cried out, "Open your eyes!"_

_The goat cringed from beside him, but his eyes popped open, unaffected. Lions Brilliance only effected the people the caster thought were enemies._

_"Let's go!" he exclaimed, and in a beautiful chaotic dance, Loke and Capricorn sprung forward onto their attacker._

_In a mass of well timed kicks, dodges and punches, they had the shadow mage laying on the floor, knocked out from their sheer power._

_The light died down, and Loke panted alongside Capricorn before whirling and heading over to his master._

_"Lucy!" he exclaimed, terrified, "Are you okay?"_

_Lucy was huddled on the floor next to a sobbing girl with auburn brown hair. She smoothed the girls hair back and murmured something into her ear, and the girl lifted full eyes to Loke and Capricorn._

_But even in her motherly state, the spirits could see that she was pretty well worse for wear. Large ugly purple and green bruises dotted her skin and she was breathing hard._

_"Lucy," Capricorn, inquired, sensing this, "Your magical power is weak. We shall return to the spirit world and I would advise that you summon Virgo to take care of you."_

_Lucy stiffened visibly, "I can't do that, Virgo's injured."_

_Loke stiffened, a steady growl emitting from his throat, "What happened to her?"_

_Lucy hesitated and blinked, un flinching as a lone tear slipped over her cheek, "She was stabbed," she said simply._

_Loke and Capricorn both shifted._

_"Princess, if I may -ebi." a voice interrupted, and everyone turned surprised eyes to the mutant crab who was lounging against a tree. Every had forgotten he was even there. Cancer frowned, noticing this, and fingered his scissors, "I will head back, -ebi. It is to my knowledge that your spirit Horologium has healing powers, does he not?-ebi."_

_Lucy gasped and turned bright eyes to Cancer that Loke longed for, "Thank you, Cancer!"_

_With a curt nod, the crab disappeared, and Capricorn and Loke followed suit._

* * *

Lucy hurt all over. Her arm, her head, her stomach, you name it, it hurt.

But she needed to put that aside, she had a young girl to take care of.

Slipping her hand to her key ring, she pulled out a familiar silver key with a triangular top and called out, "Open! Gate of the clock!" she flipped the key in the air and caught it easily "Horologium!"

A loud ticking noise filled the woods and the young girl cried out and lunged at Lucy, wrapping her arms around her torso and burying her face into Lucy's bare, bruised shoulder.

"Mistress," an echoed voice called, and Lucy looked up to see Horologium standing proud in the centre of their wreckage, "Allow me to assist you." He gave an awkward bow, since his body was so huge.

Lucy nodded at the clock spirit and turned towards the girl, "Come on," she whispered, gathering the girl up in her arms, "Let's get you home."

Daintily, she placed the girl in Horologium and closed the door. Reaching to her keys, she pulled out another one, "Open!" she declared, twisting the key, "Gate of the bull! Taurus!"

Tarus appeared in a flash, a frown on his face, "Who dares -mooo- injure my nice body?!" he roared, unsheathing his axe.

Lucy sighed and looked away from her perverted spirit. Her magic power was almost at it's limit and she could feel the familiar tug in her stomach, telling her to withdraw her spirits.

Tarus sensed this too, "Luuucy?" he mooed, "Can you sustain?"

Lucy nodded and wheezed, pointing towards the knocked out thugs, "Can you bring them with us?" she asked, and Tarurus nodded, thumping over and flinging the mens unconscious bodies over his shoulders like rag dolls.

Lucy huffed and turned, waddling back to Horologium. Opening the door, she settled inside, immediately closing her eyes, tipping her head back and sighing as she felt her spirits healing powers kick in.

* * *

**And another chapter bites the dust!**

**What do you think? Worthy enough for a review? We've almost unlocked the 20 mark :D Let's try for 30? What do you say? **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm reading this book called ****_Deadgirl_**** by B.C. Johnson, and it's suuper good. Highly recommended that you guys read it x3**

**Disclaimer: 나는 페어리 테일을 보유하고 있지 않습니다****. :( (This time it's Korean :D)**

* * *

By the time Horologium had trudged all the way through the forest and into the clearing, the girl had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms, face pressed into her chest as she seeked the older girls warmth. Lucy's arms were tight around the girl, and she smiled, feeling much refreshed.

"Miss Lucy," the always sad sounding voice of Horolgium echoed inside his chamber, "My time is up."

"No!" she exclaimed, "Wait! The house is just up there."

"No can do," Horologium hummed back, "It seems there are men here to greet you."

Lucy stiffened, what men?

Suddenly the comforting wooden flooring beneath her disappeared and her and the girl landed on the ground with a loud smack, jolting both of them.

Double checking to see if the girl was awake, she shifted on the ground, but the girl just murmured in her sleep and clung closer to Lucy. A smile threatened to split her face.

A figure briskly strode over to them and she quickly recognized it at Lahar by his white cape and the typical japanese up-do.

"Lucy," Lahar praised, leaning down to offer her his hand, "Nice work."

Lucy hesitated, looking down at the girl in her arms before looking up at him hopelessly, "I can't get up," she muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

Lahar laughed, quiet and amused, before leaning over to assist Lucy with the small girl.

The girl mumbled her protest and groped back for Lucy as Lahar looped his arms around her frame and pulled her to him. She immediately snuggled into his chest, seeking for the heat.

"Doranbolt!" he ordered, and Doranbolts' tanned figure appeared beside him, teleporting from where ever he was before, "Take her and teleport her back to the mansion."

Doranbolt hesitated before nodded and bending over to once again transfer the girl between bodies. The girl snuggled into Doranbolt and murmmed something Lucy couldn't make out.

Lahar's second in command laid a tanned hand on her pale forehead and in a small flash, they were gone.

Lucy sighed, and shakily stood up from the ground, her still sore limbs protesting.

"You've done well, Lucy of Fairy Tail," Lahar praised once more, "Maybe I'll think of the reputation of Fairy Tail before judging once more," he tossed her an amused wink, then laughed at her star struck reaction, before he walked off, cape flying in the wind behind him.

Lucy stood stock still, staring wide eyed at the retreating form of Lahar. A shout of annoyance got her attention and Lucy turned, setting her gaze on a large van that was parked on the road.

Tarus stood by the van, one by one handing the thugs to the magic council. One of the thugs was thrashing in Tarus's grasp, and the bull was having a hard time keeping a hold on the man.

Lucy had just begun to walk over there when Tarus lifted a giant white hand and bopped then man on the head, ' hard '. He was knocked out instantly.

Once all of the four men were loaded securely into the back of the van and had magic-cancelling handcuffs around their wrists, Taurs turned towards Lucy, winked at her, then disappeared.

The council men stood still for a second, staring at the place the giant perverted bull had just been before shaking their heads and continuing onto work.

* * *

Lucy had caught a ride on the same van that had the thugs back to the mansion.

When she got there, all the servants from the mansion clustered the walkway, forming a path. Servants of all kinds, maids, butlers, chefs, and some other people wearing uniforms that Lucy didn't recognize from her previous home all greeted her with large smiles and high fives on her way in.

"Miss," a light a familiar voice called out to her, and she turned to she the incredibly happy faces of Maria and Jocelyn, "The Count is requesting to speak with you."

Lucy nodded and smiled at them, "I assure you will show me the way?"

Jocelyn nodded and stepped forward, capturing Lucy's hand in between her small and frail ones, "Of course," she confirmed as Maria stepped forward and grabbed Lucy's other hand.

Together, they headed towards the Count.

* * *

The Count's daughters room was a fairy tale in itself.

The walls were pastel pink and covered in flowers and butterflies and whatnot and the floor was a light brown wooden floor.

A desk sat contentedly in the corner of her room, side by side with a massive white dresser. What really drew Lucy's attention, though, was the daughter's bed. It was a large white frame with a huge white sheet hanging down from the top, covering her face as she slept.

A chair was stationed beside the bed, and occupying the chair was the Count himself. He hand't acknowledged Lucy at all yet, and sat with a bowed head by his daughter side as she slept. His ginger hair was more dull in this lighting, so this time it didn't look like his entire head was on fire. The sadness in his eyes was comprehendible, his usual forest green eyes were shattered, as if someone had stolen his soul right before his eyes.

His daughter was laying down in the bed, covered by her pink comforter, sound asleep. Her auburn hair had been cleaned of all the dirt and grime, and now she looked as cute as a button.

Suddenly the Count jumped and looked up towards where Lucy stood, eyes wide, but when he saw Lucy he calmed down a bit.

Clearing his throat, he stood up from the chair, and beckoned Lucy to follow him as he left his daughter room. She obliged.

The Count stopped in the hallway, allowing Lucy to pass him before gently shutting the door to his daughters room.

Lucy hesitated, unsure of where he wanted her to go.

He stood still looking up at Lucy for a few beats before squeezing his eyes shut and bowing respectively. Lucy jumped, taken back.

"Thank-" His voice cracked, "Thank you for returning my daughter to me."

Lucy smiled, eyes softening, so he cared in the end after all, "You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to bring her back."

The Count straightened and pursed his lips, averting his electric green gaze, "You're reward," he stated simply, before reaching into his deep suit pocket of his pants and pulling out a huge wad of cash.

Lucy nearly fainted at the sight of all that money and accepted it greedily, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, then flinched, remembering the sleeping girl just behind the door.

She accepted the money with a wide smile, and ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the bills, eyes light with joy.

The Count cleared his throat once again, "I'd like to thank you and Fairy Tail for everything they've done in rescuing my daughter. Please accept this has my gratitude."

Lucy nodded her energetically, "I will tell our master."

The count nodded, "I have a car prepared for you, driven by our new butler." he looked away, ashamed, and Lucy felt for him.

"You didn't know," she said softly, "Don't blame yourself."

The Count's gaze turned surprised and he nodded hesitantly, before turning and quietly walking back into his daughters room.

With a deep, happy sigh Lucy turned on her heel and headed back into the direction of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**So, this one is just kind of a happy-go-lucky ending to job well done! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**For all you Soul Eater fans out there, check out my awesome friends story "Sally Sparks, The girl who will change everything." **

**Here's the link: s/9620371/1/Sally-Sparks-The-girl-who-will-change- everything**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a HUGE case of writers block. I've re-written this chapter like 7 times. **

**Hope your not bored of my story yet~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But I will. Soon. Just you wait.**

* * *

Lucy threw the door open to her apartment with a giant smile, but it quickly faltered and turned non-existent when she saw the wreckage in her kitchen along with an angry note tapped to the portion of the wall that wasn't blackened or charred.

With a small frown, she stepped forward and grasped the flimsy sticky note between two fingers and gently peeled it off of the wall.

_Lucy~_ it read.

_If this isn't taken care of within two weeks, your apartment will be confiscated._

_-Sincerely, _

_A very angry land lady. _

Lucy sighed, and crumpled the note up in her palm. Sneaking a glance at the calendar on her wall by the door, she concluded that she had about six days left. Plenty of time.

Carefully picking her way through the wreckage in her kitchen, she discarded the note and strode into her room, plopping down onto her bed.

The mattress bounced beneath her weight, and she was bounced off the bed before completely settling on it. She sighed in bliss. Her own bed. She missed it so much.

Lucy quickly flipped over onto her stomach and pressed her face into her fluffy pillows with a groan of pleasure, and stayed that way for a bit.

After a while, she rolled off of her bed and headed off towards her bathroom. Grabbing her shampoo and other bathroom necessities, she stripped gently and turned the shower head on.

The scalding water beat down on her skin welcomingly, untangling her sore muscles and making her limbs go weak. After the conditioner was washed out, she stepped out, water dripping in diamond-like drops off of her glistening body.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body and trudged into her room, taking her dirty laundry along with her. Deciding on a purple skirt and a plain black tank top, she strode to her side table and flipped through her phone directory. Finding the number for repair men, she dialled it in and scheduled an appointment. Much to her happiness, they weren't busy and were able to come over right away. She gave them her address, then hung up.

Settling on her bed, she decided to wait until they came to her door.

About half an hour later a welcoming knock sounded and Lucy jumped off her bed and dashed towards the door and ripped it open.

About five guys stood there, all with gas masks around their necks and blue jumpsuits on their bodies. each individual held of variety of different things in buckets varying from brooms, mops, cleaners, and a sack load of garbage bags.

"Hey!" she greeted, with a small smile, and stepped aside to let them shuffle inside.

A man with dark ginger hair and piercing blue eyes, a weird but beautiful combination, stepped forward. His fingers tightened on his mop as he looked down towards her kitchen, "Mind telling me what happened?" he asked, and Lucy looked away in shame.

"Um.. a friend of mine tried making breakfast for me and set the kitchen on fire."

All of the men turned wide, disbelieving eyes to her before bursting out in hysterics. Lucy muttered something incoherent under her breath and looked away, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

Once the laughter died down, the same man turned his blue eyes towards her, still sparkling, before looking away and stepping into the debris, giving it a long look. After a long, awkward silence, he spoke up.

"We'll have this done by the end of the day," he concluded.

Lucy squealed and clapped her hands together, "Great! I wish you the best of luck!"

She turned to sashay back into her bedroom, but another man caught the back of her shirt, a small smile still on his face, "That means you'll be kicked out of your apartment until about six o'clock tonight."

Lucy hesitated, then pouted. She'd have to go back to the guild and face Natsu, "Alright," she sighed, "Just let me go get my shoes."

The man let go of her shoulders, and Lucy went to grab her favourite pair of brown boots and slipped them on. Snatching her jacket off of the wall, she put it on and reached into her pocket to pull out the repair men's money before handing it to them. Once they took it, Lucy stepped out of her apartment and headed down to the guild.

* * *

"Luuucy!" A familiar squeaky voice called out, and suddenly she was knocked back with a blue feline between her breasts.

"Happy!" she exclaimed in surprise, stepping back to right herself.

"Luucy!" the small cat whined, "I missed you so much!"

Lucy hesitated, before patting him on the back, "Sorry, Happy. I went on a job."

A weight draped across her shoulders and she squealed in surprise, accidentally dropping Happy as she turned to face another familiar figure. Lucy froze, eyes going wide as Natsu spoke to her, lips hovering just above her ear.

"Luuce," he moaned, "Why didn't you take us with you?!"

Heat rushed into her chest as she remembered that feeling of his lips pressed against hers with a start. Quickly shoving him off, she backed up a few steps, before looking him square in the face.

"Don't get so close to me!" she chastisted, still scarred from that kiss, "And because I wanted some time alone." she declared defiantly.

Natsu hesitated, before crossing his arms across his chest with a pout.

A small smile cracked on Lucy's face as she watched him avoid her gaze, a cute pout on his face. What was she so flustered about? This was _Natsu_ for crying out loud! He wouldn't know love if it hit him square in the face.

She sighed and was about to say something to re-assure him when he jumped up, as if remembering something, and turned wide, sparkling eyes to Lucy. A wide grin settled on his face that made Lucy grin too.

"Hey, Luce!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders so she'd look him right in the eyes, "Guess what-"

"Lucy!" A loud shout cut him off, "You're back!"

Erza sashayed up to the trio, and Happy perked up from the floor.

Erza was in her usual Heart Cruz armour, red hair swishing from side to side as she approached them. Looking past her, she saw Gray and Wendy in her wake.

"Good to see your back." she said with an appreciative nod, "How was your job?"

Lucy smiled, and settled back on her heels, Natsu's hands falling off of her shoulders, "Good. I had to rescue some poor girl who got kidnapped."

Gray arched a dark, sinful eyebrow from behind the redhead, "Did you get roughed up? I can see some bruises on your forearms."

Lucy blushed and quickly hid her arms behind her back, "Yeah, a little." Natsu stiffened from beside her, making Lucy wonder what his problem was, "But Loke was there to save me when I thought I was a goner."

"Lucy!" Wendy gasped, running towards her with an always grumpy Charle flying behind her, "Here, let me help!"

Lucy flinched back, and offered a wobbly smile, she really didn't want everyone in the guild to see her injuries, even if they were just getting healed, "No, uh, it's okay, really."

"It's not okay!" Wendy protested, "You're hurt!"

Lucy hesitated, "Just a little-"

"Hey," Natsu snapped, glaring slightly a Lucy, "Who did that to you?" He pumped his fist into the air with a crooked grin, "I'll beat him to a pulp!" he declared dramatically as his fist lit up.

Lucy blinked at him, before laughing. It was nice to be back.

* * *

**So I'm going to be starting a new Inuyasha fic soon. Keep an eye out for it all you Inuyasha fans!**

**God, I feel like an ad service. Sorry about that xD**

**Did you like? Yes? No? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in the reviews, I love reading them all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And another chapter bites the dust! Ba-da-da!**

**Thanks everyone for your continued support. I am seriously over joyed by the amount of reviews/favourite/ and follows I've gotten on this story. I wouldn't have made it far without you guys. I love you so much!**

* * *

Lucy sighed, wiggling tighter into the bench as her friends rambled on about events that happened while she was gone. Gray was laughing, Natsu was spewing fire, Erza was smirking, and Wendy was looking away with a small, shy smile.

"And then Wakaba punched Macao full out in the face," Gray laughed, smacking an open palm down on his knee, "It was hilarious."

Lucy gave a half smile before agreeing.

This went on for a while, talking about useless nonsense until the sun was almost set.

She looked up to see Natsu staring at her with small, tormented eyes that made a shiver crawl up her spine. His pupils were dilated, and he was staring at her intently, as if trying to figure out a riddle in his head. Suddenly Lucy's chest warmed and she frowned, squirming in her seat as the warmth began to escalate lower. What was wrong with her?! This was Natsu!

She twisted her thighs together to ease some of the feeling, when Natsu jumped back. She turned curious doe brown eyes to him as his face contorted, and a salmon eyebrow arched so far is she thought it would fall off of his head. Then he jumped again and connected his dark eyes with hers, curiosity meeting surprise, before quickly looking away and hiding his face from her.

The feeling was gone and anger raced through her like a bullet, what was wrong with him?! You'd think he'd at least have the decency to smile once in a while.

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away stubbornly.

Suddenly a sputtered laugh sounded and Gray wheezed out, "Lucy, you okay?"

Lucy jumped, and sank further in to her seat, a dark blush settling across her face, "Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered, glaring at her knees.

"It doesn't seem as such." Erza disagreed from beside her, "We were all watching you and Natsu just now."

Her blush turned full blown, and she opened her mouth to answer, but was saved when a high, feminine voice cut in.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called, dashing over to their table and stopping beside the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu instantly perked up, eyes lighting up, "Hey, Lisanna!" he replied, a crooked grin splaying across his face.

Lisanna averted her gaze, a slight blush tainting her cheeks that made Lucy agitated for some reason, "Um," she fiddled with her thumbs, "I just wanted to thank you for this, uh, weekend," she finally said, her blush increasing with each word.

Natsu grinned and pumped a fist into the air, "Anytime, Lisanna!"

Lisanna offered a small smile, stuttered a small excuse, and scattered off to a squealing MiraJane.

_What was that all about?_ Lucy was about to ask, but Gray beat her to the punch.

Natsu shrugged and looked away slightly, "Me and Lisanna did some stuff over the weekend," he said simply.

Lucy hesitated, did… stuff? She shivered, a bunch of creepy erotic imagine plaguing her mind.

Then a single memory flashed before her eyes. His lips… pressed against hers. On the outside, Lucy shivered in what she hoped was disgust, but some foreign thing inside her began to grow, causing her to grow reckless.

The warmth of his lips was surprisingly hot, which shouldn't have surprised her too much since he was a fire breather after all. When he had kissed her she had mentally lost herself, drowning in emotions piling on top of more emotions. When she started, she couldn't stop.

She shook her head, trying to clear herself of these thoughts. She was only having them because he forced himself upon her… right?

Lucy looked up and found Natsu staring at her again, face covered with evident wonder and surprise. Then she realized it. He could smell her arousal.

Just then Lucy put any cherry to shame, her face going beat red.

Muttering a lame excuse, she shot up from the bench and as fast as she could, she hurried over to the bar.

Mira's crystal blue eyes shot up in surprise when Lucy slammed her hands down on the counter, face blood red.

"Lucy?" the barmaid questioned, a frown on her face, "What happened?"

Lucy's breath came out harsh, "Never mind that," she breathed, "Can I have a beer?"

The bar maid cocked an eyebrow at her, "Beer? That's an unusual order from you Lucy," she pondered.

Lucy sighed, her blush going down slightly, "Believe me," she muttered, "I need it."

Mira nodded, and was about to turn away when a knowing smile slid across her face, eyes glinting. In a flash the dreaded MiraJane was before her, hands resting below her chin as she propped herself up, "Who was it?" she demanded, squealing, "Was it Natsu? I saw him staring at you for a while."

Lucy's blush came back, "What-"

Mira giggled, "No, he's to dumb to notice anything anyways," she leaned back, clapping her hand together, "It was Gray, wasn't it?! He put his move on you, didn't he?!"

"N-No-"

"Oh, Lucy," Mira sighed, settling back down on her arms, "You have no _idea_ how lucky you are."

Lucy blanched, "What?"

"Well, you have a truck load of guys chasing after you."

Lucy sputtered, "Wh- I do not!" she protested, flustered beyond comprehension.

Mira cocked her eyebrow again, "Really?" she asked, bringing one hand out in front of her, "Natsu," she said, and one of her frail fingers shot up, "Gray-"

"They do not-!" she exclaimed.

"They do too!" Mira interjected, before continuing down the line, "Loke, and I know Wakaba and Macao talk about your body from time to time-".

"What?!" she screeched, "Doesn't Wakaba have a wife?!"

Mira shrugged, a frown on her face, "That doesn't stop him from having any other thoughts."

Lucy frowned, desperate for a subject change, "Mira!" she whined, drawing her eyebrows together in her best attempt of a puppy dog glare.

Mira seemed amused by her reaction but waved it off, "Elf-"

"Mira!" she shrieked , leaning across the counter to smack the bar maid lightly on the shoulder, "Stop it!"

Mira giggled, "Fine, fine," she sighed, defeated.

Lucy settled down again, thank god that was over. She began to long for her spot back at the table with all of her friends.

"Hey!" Mira exclaimed, making Lucy jump up and turn back up to the beaming bar maiden, "Guess what!" she exclaimed, laughing.

It was Lucy's turn to cock an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, and Mira's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Natsu and Lisanna got together," she squealed clapping her hands together.

Anger. Surprise. Betrayal.

Lucy sat frozen on her stool, staring down at her thighs. Natsu and Lisanna were… dating? No, it couldn't be true. But deep down she knew it was. Lisanna had always had a crush on Natsu, and for all she had known he had too. A wobbly smile stretched her cheeks, she shouldn't care. Blowing it out of proportion that's all it was. If they wanted to date, they could date It's not as if Lucy had some special claim over her best friend or anything.

But the constant painful throbbing in her chest told her otherwise.

When the tears began to burn past her eyes, Lucy was bewildered. It had been ages since she was this worked up. The tears sprung forth, but Lucy held them back with all her might. She needed to get out of here and fast.

"Yeah, I know!" Mira continued, misinterpreting her reaction, "They were-"

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy interrupted, standing up from her place on the stool and turned her back from the squealing girl, "But I should get home now."

"Wait!-" Mira called after her, but the celestial mage was already at the entrance to the guild.

Lucy could feel the stares of others pinned on her back, but she didn't care.

Mira had said it nicely enough, but those words sent daggers through her heart. And she was terrified. Not terrified of Natsu and Lisanna, but of her own reaction.

* * *

_Mira frowned, eyebrows drew in in confusion. Did she say something wrong? Mentally, she replayed the conversation in her head, trying to figure out what she said. It was probably all her teasing, although she didn't seem mad at her at all._

_Mira's chest clenched in shame. _

_She had unconsciously hurt a member of her precious family. It didn't matter if it was intentional or not, she still did it. Tears pricked behind her eyes and Mira forced herself to forget those thoughts, think of something else- anything._

_Think about Natsu and Lisanna. _

_As happy as she was that Lisanna was finally able to go fishing with Natsu liked she had always wanted, deep down Mira and Lisanna both knew that Lucy and Natsu were both hung up on each other, they were just to immature to admit it. _

_ Mira sighed, shaking her head,_ oh well.

* * *

**Hehehe, do you hate me now?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Tear jerker ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail unfortunately. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy stared blankly at the water encasing her body. It danced in ripples, back and forth, mesmerizing her. Little white soap bubbles littered the water here and there and Lucy watched them float to the surface then pop. Her bathroom smelled sweet like lavender but also as bitter as dark chocolate. Her body was beginning to wrinkle and curl up, leaving ugly marks, but she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

How could he not tell her? Something as important as this. Something as important as falling for a woman seemed to be important, wasn't it?

She sighed, and sank lower into the water until her chin was fully sheathed in the steaming liquid.

Years. She'd known him for years.

Pursing her lips, she looked to the edge of the glistening white marble of her tub and forced her drooping eyes open. Sleep fell over her like a blanket, trying to drag her down into it's embrace, but Lucy resisted. She needed time to think, that was all.

Taking a deep breath, she dunked her head underwater, flinching slightly when the scalding beads of water clung to her face. Her hair became heavy atop of her head, so she sat up out of the water and gently unraveled it from it's messy bun and watched as the soft golden ribbons drifted back into the water, fanning around her body.

It drifted back and forth, caught in the waters dance and Lucy watched in curiously, depressing thoughts ripping apart her brain.

Trust. Trust was earned, but apparently within the three years she'd been a member of Fairy Tail, she hadn't earned Natsu's.

It wasn't that fact that they were dating, she told herself, but the fact that they hadn't told her that was making her chest hurt.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she sat up, drawing her bare legs to her chest. Water splashed over the side of the tub and onto her tile flooring with the suddenly movement. Come to think of it, he had tried to tell her something earlier, but had been cut off when Erza had called out to her. But after that, she had been there all day and he hadn't tried to tell her anything.

She sighed and shook her head, then braced her arms on the edges of her tub and slowly lifted her self out of it, water falling from her glistening body.

Stepping out, she grabbed a towel and trudged out of room, not caring for the trail of water that followed in her wake. Making it into her room, she plopped down onto her bed and lay on her back, clutching her towel on her chest tightly.

The last thing she wanted now was for Natsu to barge through her window like a pervert.

Natsu.

That single word made her chest clench and her head ache. Multiple emotions tugged at the young celestial mage that she herself couldn't make out. Anger? Was she angry at him for not telling her, or was this despair? Maybe a grudge was building? Her heart clenched alarmingly and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Before she knew it, tears had pooled in her eyes and just sat the tormenting the poor, confused girl. What was happening to her?

Natsu, with his cotton candy pink hair, and his wide, excited dark eyes. Did she still consider him a best friend? Of course, did she consider him anything else? Of course not, she told herself.

Then guilt stabbed into her gut. Mira. She had been so mean to MiraJane earlier and it made her squeeze her eyes shut in shame, no matter the circumstances, she shouldn't have been that rude. The poor bar maiden hadn't done anything to deserve her cold attitude, she only told Lucy the truth. The cold, harsh truth.

Then it hit her. Why was she so bent over this? Shouldn't she be squealing with joy the the fire dragon slayer right now? Pinching his cheeks and congratulating him and Lisanna?

She sighed and stretched out on her stomach, she wanted to. She wanted congratulate them with a fake smile and a pat on the back, but she couldn't find it within her to pull of something that remarkable in her current state. But at the same time, she couldn't ignore the couple? What was she going to do?

She couldn't hurt him. Natsu, who had saved her in countless occasions. It was Natsu who had saved her from Phantom's sky prison, and it was Natsu who had run after her in tears when he thought that she had left for her abusive home. It was Natsu who had always made her smile like an idiot, do things that she never thought she'd ever do. And it was Natsu who made her feel emotions that had been long lost to her. Love, happiness, and a sense of home were all found because of Natsu. After all, it was him who had taken her to Fairy Tail.

A tremor wracked her body and she flipped over onto her stomach, burying her face into the comfort of her pillows. Tears cascaded over her cheeks and her chest heaved with every sob.

It was Natsu who had comforted her when her father died, who assured her that her father _had_, in fact, loved her. It was Natsu. It was always Natsu who picked her up when she had fallen, who had held her as she cried, who took care of her when she was sick.

Her chest constricted over and over. _Natsu. Natsu._

Finally she understood. Her mixed emotions, the tears she shed and her cold attitude up until now only came to one conclusion. A simple, but extremely nerve-wracking conclusion the made her heart clench in fear and her sobs to become much louder and sound as if she were a wounded animal.

She liked Natsu.

Liked? No, not liked. 'Liked' is so much of a plain word to describe what he felt. It definitely wasn't brotherly love, but it also wasn't completely love. It was more like an addiction. She was addicted to Natsu and his silly smiles, his lame jokes and his tendency to stand up for his family.

This addiction ripped her heart apart, tore it to pieces and locked it away. For it was too late now, her crush, her _secret addiction_ was with another girl.

* * *

**Well, there you have it? Have I redeemed myself yet? Probably not.**

**Review, review! **

**Lisanna: You make out to be such a bad person!**

**S-H: I don't think it's possible for you to be bad. But, I admit, your secret was exposed.**

**Lisanna: -gulps- Secret?**

**S-H: Why, that you love Natsu, of course.**

**Lisanna: I-I do not!**

**S-H: Say what you want, but we all know the truth don't we, Lucy?**

**Lucy: ...**

**Next chappie will be up soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. Forgive me? x3**

**Disclaimer: I currently am not the owner of Fairy Tail, but don't worry. I'm almost there ;).**

* * *

The person reflected in the mirror was a stranger.

Long ponytails drifted down and settled over her shoulders, greatly complementing her chestnut brown eyes. She wore an orange normal-length tank top with a blue mini skirt, finished off with her favourite pair of brown boots.

Lucy put much effort in putting her outfit together that day and trying to make herself dolled up, desperately trying to dismiss all and any thoughts of Natsu.

Lucy grimaced, and leaned over her dresser, getting a better look in the mirror. Bracing her arms on the thin wooden dresser, she pushed her face forward and stretched a wobbly smile across her face, trying her best for a believable smile. After a few failed attempts she sighed and shook her head. Smiling right now for her was nearly impossible.

Hefting her purse over her shoulder, Lucy left her house and headed towards her beloved guild.

* * *

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, and she looked over to where her team and Lisanna were sitting at their usual table in the centre of the guild, and she waved and walked over.

Lucy plopped down next to Gray, who was smiling at her with sparkling eyes. Instead of smiling back at him, she just waved politely.

The thing about her team is that they were very good at picking up if someone within the team was going through hardships, and would jump up to help them. She shivered inwardly, if she had attempted a smile and failed, everyone would be hounding her with questions, especially Natsu.

A slight blush fell across her cheeks, and she peeked over to where the fire dragon slayer was sitting, a wide smile on his face. Lisanna sat next to him, looking away, a deep blush on her face.

Lucy quickly looked back and sighed, placing her purse on her lap before leaning forward on her arms and asking, "What did I miss?"

Gray barked a laugh, "Nothing much, just Flame brain being an idiot like usual."

Suddenly the table vibrated and Lucy jumped back in her seat. Natsu had shot up and was now standing over Gray, one foot propped up on the table itself, "Wanna go, frosted flake?" he growled.

"Natsu." she heard a light feminine voice scold, and Lucy's gaze trailed sideways to Lisanna. Lisanna was looking up at him, a hand gently resting on his arm. Despite her scolding tone, her face was light and happy.

Natsu hesitated and growled again before sinking back into his seat, turning his head away in a cute pout.

A weight dropped in Lucy's stomach. If that wasn't proof that they were dating, then she didn't know what was.

Lucy looked up to see Erza regarding her with calculating eyes. Lucy immediately blushed and looked away, just barely catching Erz'a smile. She hoped Erza didn't catch on.

"So," she declared, trying to get her mind to stop exploring, "How is everyone?"

Everyone laughed and shot her a thumbs up, which eventually led into Gray's story about how he took down a pack of twenty forest vulcans while Natsu was knocked out, which promptly led into a fist fight. A clanking of metal got Lucy's attention, and Lucy looked up to see Erza getting up, a scowl on her face. Lucy cringed, knowing what was coming for the two bickering boys. A metal-clad fist came down on head of the boys heads, and they both fell to the floor in a heap, knocked out instantly.

Erza hesitated, before lowering her hand, "I didn't mean to hit them that hard," she mused.

Lisanna just laughed, and for the first time that day Lucy tried to smile. It came surprisingly easily as she peered at the two drooling boys on the floor. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind and Lucy giggled, digging through her bag for her permanent marker while Erza and Lisanna watched her curiously.

* * *

Natsu moaned and his eyes slowly opened. Lucy pursed her lips, trying her best not to laugh. From beside Natsu, Gray stirred and soon they were both sitting up, staring at each other with huge, bulging eyes before bursting out into laughter.

Gray's eyes began to water and he stared at the fire dragons slayer, "Dude!" he grinned, "You have boobs on your forehead!"

Natsu was in hysterics on the floor, surprisingly not hearing what Gray heard with his specialized hearing. Lucy just shrugged, and looked away from the boys innocently. A smile split her face as she thought about the boy's inked faces. It took about twenty minutes before the boys came back to reality and realized that their face had _both_ been drawn on while they were out.

"Gray!" Natsu spat, lighting up his fist, "You fucker!"

Gray sputtered intelligently, "How the hell was _I_ the one to draw on your face when I was out too, you fucking flame princess?!"

Natsu hesitated, and Lucy sputtered a laugh, un-able to hold it in. Both boys turned to Lucy in union with narrowed eyes.

"Lucy," they growled, and Lucy burst out laughing.

Erza cleared her throat and interjected, "You guys should go watch your faces. You look like children."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Erza, "Erza!" he snapped, and shot up to his feet, fists lighting up, "Fight me!"

The red head cocked an eyebrow, but shook her head, "Not now, Natsu. Maybe later."

Natsu barked a laugh, then the flames incasing his fists died down, "Chicken," he muttered.

A second later he was laying on the floor groaning, a big goose-bump sticking out of his head. Erza huffed and head back to her seat, mumbling incoherent stuff about stupid boys and manners.

"So, Lucy," Lisanna inquired, looking away from the boys, "Are you okay? I heard from sis that you left pretty quickly yesterday."

Lucy's eyes widened momentarily, _crap_. She cleared her throat and sat forward, a wobbly smile stretching her face, "Yeah," she assured, "I'm fine, I just had some stuff that I had forgotten to take care of."

Immediately she knew that she had made a mistake, seeing everyone's frowns. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"Lucy," Erza chastised slowly, "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to, but it's not polite to lie to your friends." Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

Inside Lucy a storm was ranging. This is exactly what she had been dreading. What would happen if they found out about her crush on Natsu? Lisanna would most likely hate her, and not only that, she probably wouldn't see that much of Natsu anymore.

Lucy did the only thing she could so. She lied again.

Clearing her throat, she leaned back on the bench, "No, really," she insisted, "I'm fine, it wasn't a lie."

An unbreakable silence fell over the table and stretched so long that Lucy thought they would just up and walk away from her.

Erza gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm sure you have your reasons Lucy." she said simply, hurt evidence in her eyes.

Lucy was trapped. All around the table, everyone was refusing to even look at her. Tears sprung up behind her eyes, and before she knew it, they were cascading down her cheeks in the middle of the guild.

"Lucy!" she heard Lisanna gasp in disbelief, but before anything else happened, Lucy was upon her feet running out of the guild once again.

* * *

**Well, I know some of you were PM'ing me about having a cute chapter, but nah, I'm evil :D.**

**-Grabs a metronome and starts it- When I say review, you will quickly scroll to the bottom of the page and type a review. Review! **

**You hypnotized? Good. Now go make me a sandwich. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is another super short one, but to make it up to you, i'll try and get the next chappie up either today or tomorrow morning, okay? Kay ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Man nav pašu Pasaku vai kādu IKT rakstzīmes.**

* * *

Natsu blinked, staring toward the giant doors until the final strand of blonde hair crossed the threshold.

Immediately he began to stand up to chase after her, but stopped when a light hand rested on his forearm. A deep frown settled across his face as he turned to meet shaking blue eyes.

"Lisanna," he whispered, seeing her agitated state.

Lisanna looked away and bit her lip before lowering her hand and offering a closed lip smile, "Never mind me," she offered sweetly, "Go."

Natsu hesitated, eyebrows drawing in. He wanted to go after Lucy, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Lisanna by leaving her. With a loud groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and plopped down beside the upset take over mage.

Lisanna beamed, but tried unsuccessfully to stifle it, "Natsu," she gasped, eyes alight with controlled excitement, "Aren't you going to go after Lucy?"

Natsu grit his teeth and looked away. Every muscle in his body was tense and strained, aching to make him jump up and chase after the bubbly blonde, "No," he muttered, "She'll be fine."

"Yeah," Erza cut in, and both teenagers turned to see Erza still staring at the door with a small frown on her face, "Lucy's probably battling with her own demons now."

"How can you say that?!" Gray exclaimed. The ice mage was sitting now, staring at Erza with malice, "Didn't you see her?! She was crying!"

Natsu tensed again, and his gaze drifted back towards the door again, before tearing it off.

Erza frowned, and bopped Gray hard on the head, "She's battling with herself," she repeated, and Gray shrunk away, a permanent frown on his face as he clutched his aching head.

"Natsu?" a light and curious voice asked, and the dragon slayer turned to meet the confused blue face of his best friend Happy, "What just happened? Is Lucy okay?"

Natsu hesitated, before shaking his head, "Probably not, but I'm not going to go after her."

Happy frowned, staring down at Natsu, "Your not going after her?" he repeated.

Natsu nodded and cocked an eyebrow, "That's what I said," he clarified.

Suddenly happy swooped forward and smacked Natsu on the cheek, face full of disappointment and anger, "Why not?!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out and backing way from the fire dragon slayer, "She's your friend, isn't she?! You can't just leave her to cry alone!"

Natsu was frozen, finger tips resting slightly on his throbbing cheek. Of course, the hit itself didn't hurt much, barely enough to leave a red mark, but it was the thought behind the hit the enraged him.

"What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed, lighting up a fist, and jumping out of his place on the bench, "Why'd you hit me?!" he growled.

Happy crossed his arms and huffed, before retracting his wings and landing on the table with a small thump, "This isn't like you, Natsu." he said softly, "Weren't you the ones who told me that you'd be the one to pick her up when she falls or hold her when she cries?"

Natsu sputtered, face turning red, "O-Oi! Don't say that kind thing here!" he exclaimed, the fire in his fist dying down.

Happy shrugged. Suddenly the cat went slack and tears began pooling in his eyes before falling over his cheeks in big, thick droplets, "I don't want Lucy to cry," the little cat sobbed, and sat down atop the table, rubbing at his eyes.

"Happy," Lisanna soothed, taking the blue cat into her arms. He immediately snuggled into his 'mothers' warmth. Natsu watched Lisanna hesitate before looking back up at him, "Go," she said softly, and that was all it took.

Natsu spun on his heel and began to take off but was interrupted again when Happy called out his name. He turned just in time to get a face full of sobbing kitten.

"Happy?!" He exclaimed, and Happy winked at him, a small smile on his face while the tears still fell.

"I want Lucy to be happy too." he smiled.

Natsu laughed and smacked the cat lightly on the back, "Let's go, _partner_!"

"Aye!" he exclaimed, throwing a paw into the air.

They were about to take off again when a loud feline voice called out to Happy. Natsu growled his frustration and turned stiffly to see a terrified Charle running up to him with wide eyes.

Instantly, Happy retracted his wings, and fell to the ground as Charle ran up to him, "I need your help." she stated, looking away.

Happy nodded eagerly but looked back up to Natsu. Happy offered Natsu a wink and a smile before turning back to a shivering Charle.

Neither of the boys spoke, but a mental word passed from Happy to Natsu: _Go._

Without another word, Natsu spun on his heel and bolted out of the door.

* * *

Lucy panted, coming to a stop in front of a petite shoppe on a random street in Magnolia. Tears were still making their way down her cheeks but they began to ease.

_Honestly. _

Looking up, she saw that she was in a mass of people who were constantly bumping into her and giving her curious glances. A certain couple of two girls glanced at her and laughed, fingering their fishnets and bra straps.

Not only did Lucy not know where she was, but she couldn't see any familiar face anywhere.

She sighed, and stopped walking, taking a second to breathe and collect herself. Once she was able to accomplish that feat, she looked up and smiled shakily at a couple who walked by, testing out her smile.

The couple both hesitated, before smiling and waving back at her.

_There. Easy. _

Lucy congratulated herself on her quick recovery when a breathless and familiar voice called out her name.

* * *

**There you go! A super short one, but a chapter all in all~**

**Review... you know you want too. -Wiggles eyebrows suggestively-.**


End file.
